Guidelines
This wiki has rules you will be needing to follow. If these rules are not followed you may get blocked. Wiki's Rules #First,No cursing! The words Hell and Damn are not allowed on the wiki espically because it's a band and a shipping wiki for the kids. No inappropriate words are allowed. # Don't erase stuff unless you know it is false information. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will immediately be erased. # No cyber-bullying is allowed on the wiki. It can hurt a users feelings. If it continues they will be blocked. #No Spamming!Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again.Commenting the same thing more than once usually to get achievements points is a category of spamming. #Inserting something that isn't related to the page, is a chance of a block! #Adding unneeded categories will get you blocked! #Adding duplicat pages will get you blocked! #Do not remove templates from pages! #Do not mess up templates! It will cost you a block! #Do not rename pages into something useless! #Not having to read the policies is not an excuse. #Do not post links!! #If you want to delate a page please ask our Administrators #Stay on topic! #Do not upload any personal pictures of your self. #Have fun on the Wiki! *Have any questions feel free to ask or contact our Administrators: Ausllyforever20,ArianaMcCurdy,TommyTom77, and Catycasaca Warning/Block Rules Every time you break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you still are breaking the rules, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. Comment Rules #No inappropriate language/profanity #No irrelevant comments #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, #bullying, intimidating) #Do not talk about personal life on a page. (Example: What School do you go to?) #Do not post a survey that is not relevant to the page. #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way #Do not post any disturbing comments #Accept the opinions of others Message Wall/Forum #No inappropriate language/profanity #No irrelevant comment #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way #Do not post any disturbing comments #Accept the opinions of other Blog Posts #No inappropriate language/profanity #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content #Do not put down other users #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not talk about any disturbing topics #Do not make pointless blog posts #Agree to disagree #Accept the opinions of others Chat Rules #Users will be needing ten edits for chat. #Absolutely no profanity or inappropriate language. #No inappropriate topics #Be careful with giving out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not scare users #Do not put down other users #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #No spamming in chat #No talking about disturbing topics. #Accept the opinions of others. #If a user is bothering you talk to our chat moderator (next to star is the chat moderator) and will will work it out.